New Year's Special : R Flame Style
by ChaosSeeker
Summary: New Year's Special :3 In Reincarnation Flame Style :3 OCs are also inside :3 Rated T to be Safe :3


**Me : Phew! Finally, I got this New Year's Special done!**

**Kaistern : Let's not hitting around the bushes. Disclaimer, anyone?**

**Stella : ChaosSeeker doesn't own GC, He only owns his OCs and the Story. The other OCs belongs to their respective owners.**

**Verse : His OCs are namely as : Kaistern, Stella, Scythe, Rebecca, Nerissa, Legnard (or Len for short), Ixion, Me, and Someone who I can't spoil yet =3**

**Me : Here you go =3**

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Special : Reincarnation Flame Style<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A moment before another year passed away...<em>

_Replaced by another year..._

* * *

><p><em>The morning at Grand Chase Mansion...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

As we all know, New Year is near, It'll be just in the matter of hours, counted from now. And how's The Chasers are doing? Let's find out.

* * *

><p><em>At breakfast...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Everyone could be seen having their breakfast, which of course, as noisy as always, with Elesis's attempt to steal other's food. Amy, who were squealing for The New Year like there's no tomorrow. The all hyped up Eli, who sat next to Cross, who seemed a bit annoyed from it. And everyone, who were, as always, have their time chatting on whatever they got in mind. It might be noisy, but it's just another face of what it means of having a moment to celebrate afterall.

" Say, what's with this letter? " Zeta, being the first one to notice it, tried to opened it, yet, Brendan quickly snatched it from him and opened it.

" Hey! I was first! " Zeta complained.

" Oh, well, we'll soon know it anyway. So here it says- where did it go? " Brendan, tried to read it but couldn't find the letter at anywhere.

" It simply says, All of us, Grand Chase, can attend at the ball dance this night at Serdin's Castle " Shamrock said.

" Well, there're also festivals at the town, so feel free to choose~ " Raven stated carefreely while enjoying his coffee.

" Ah, I forgot to mention that, there will be foods ready at the ball dance and-" Shamrock's words were cut by...

" That's it Ronan! Where're surely attend the dance! You hear me? " Elesis yelled in passion while seeing at Ronan, the others just sweatdropped on this.

" *sigh* She just attends it when she heard the words 'Foods', pathetic... " Torn, being the one who commented that first.

" I wonder if that's a good idea for her... " Aura (as a boy) stated, unsure.

" Can't wait to see Elesis and her glory of stepping her foot at Ronan's~ " Arme stated sarcastically.

" Shut it Shorty! " Elesis retorted back at her.

" Hey! I'm not! " Arme, fought back at her. And there goes their usual time-killer quarrel. As for the others...

" How childish.. " Ecilox stated coldly while finishing her drink without even looking at them.

" Hahaha, It sure is lively already in the morning eh? Nate? " Ace, being the one who's sitting beside him, said.

" You bet! " Nate replied him in a carefree tone as well. As for Sieghart...

" If you try to do anything weird, I'll surely... " Sieghart glared at Ronan while readying his Soluna (He brings that stuff to dining room?).

" Y-Yes Sir! I won't Sir! " Ronan, responded like how a knight should be ; he's a knight afterall. This, cracked some laughs among The Chasers. After that...

" Hmm~ I'm going to need a new dress then~ Anyone want to go shopping with me~? " Amy asked at everyone. Selena is the first who raised her hand

" Me~! " She cheerfully said.

" Not a bad idea, I'm in " followed by Blade.

" Hmm, I do need a new dress for that... " This time, Lire.

" How about you Elyce? " Arme asked her.

" Why not~? " Elyce replied.

" Well, no more? " Amy asked before she got her decision as final.

" Oh, let us go too then! " Maya, being that one that goes along with them as well. After that, Jenelle and Miragine followed them as well.

" It's settled then! Jin! " Amy shouted at him.

" Ready when you are! " He said it, full of spirit. After that, The girls also dragged their own boys along with them.

" Wha? Hey! I'm not even finished my meal yet! " Zeta exclaimed, but still got dragged anyway.

" Oh boy, I know what's gonna happen... " Ren, stated with a little sigh from him.

" Just don't forget to make me a cherry pie at new New Year, Arme " Lass said at her with a smirk.

" This is surely going to be a busy morning " Kazuya, said.

" Yeah... " Ryan shortly replied.

" Seems we got ourselves in Ace " Nate commented.

" You said it " Ace replied. As for Torn, he just remained silent while being dragged by Maya ; he doesn't seem mind though.

" Come on Elesis! You too! " Amy, this time, dragging Elesis along with her.

" What the? Pumpkin head! Let me go! " She demanded but to no avail. As for Jin, He dragged Ronan.

" *sigh* Me too? Jin? " He commented.

" Oh, come on, I know you want to see her trying her outfit... " Jin said with a smirk while seeing at Elesis.

" Please, don't make it that obvious... " Ronan said back so only he could hear.

" And besides, I could use another helping hand to carry their stuffs, Ronan ; You got to help me " Jin stated so only he could hear, a sweatdrop could be seen on Ronan.

_And there, they gone. Now, The rest who were behind are..._

" So, you're not going? Yuu? " Shamrock asked her.

" Nope, I already got the dresses I need " Yuu said.

" I see... Wait, dresses? " Shamrock asked her when he heard the word 'Dresses'.

" Yup, I got more than one of it, and it's kinda hard to choose one. So, help me please? " With a smile, she said it. Shamrock just sweatdropped at that.

' ...I hope there aren't so many of them... ' He thought inside. But thankfully, he got a helping hand.

" Don't worry, we will help you pick one " Sapphire said.

" Yeah! " Scarlet, said, full of passion. Okay, two helping hands I guess. As for the others...

" How about you girls? " Sieghart asked at all the girls remained.

" Polaris's outfit is good enough already " Mari said.

" I already got one... " This time, Kagi.

" Umm, Zero? Can you help me pick one? " Aira, asked at Zero.

" Sure, no problem " was all he said.

" Oh don't worry ; Cross will help me~ Right Cross~? " Eli, somewhat excited, exclaimed while Cross just sighed at it and say : You sure are never changed...

" Already got one~ " Vanilla said cheerfully.

" I can change my outfit at whenever I want, so why bother? " Now, It's Tela.

" Ohoho, I'm good enough like this already! " Ley stated confidently.

" ...None of your business... " Stella replied coldly at him.

" To be honest, I don't care " Ecilox said while going out of the room.

" What's wrong with her? " Ash, got himself curious, asked.

" I don't know " Kaistern just replied shortly. After he finished his breakfast...

" Wanna go out? Stella? " He asked Stella while giving a hand to her, who just nodded and along with him, went out of the room.

" Say, that Stella girl is not an official member of Grand Chase right? How come she could be here? " Dark asked.

" Well, she got the permission of that from The Queen. Let's just say, as an VIP, allies, or whatever you may put it " Dio replied while finishing his drink.

* * *

><p><em>Some time after...<em>

_Outside..._

_At the plains full of flowers..._

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

" You sure like this place huh? " I stated at her, which she replied with :

" And that's why you bring me here, don't you? " She just said it like that.

" Pretty much, yeah " Now, we got both of us sat on the middle of that plains while seeing at peoples on the town, completely busy on whatever they're doing.

" I just don't like the crowds... " I stated.

" Same here, Kaistern, same here... " She said. And not long after, I could feel something weighing my right shoulder ; her head. And darn, She smells good alright...

" ...Don't blame me if I got myself playing with your hair like this... " Now, I'm stroking her hair, enjoying the very scent of it. She didn't seem mind, In fact, she even re-adjust her position so I could smell it better.

" What the heck? Stella? " I asked while still stroking her hair.

" *sigh* At least say thanks for me, being so generous to you, Kaistern. How ungrateful... " Yeah right, just say it that you like it...

" *sigh* Whatever... " I replied, while still stroking her hair, and this time, my free left hand embraced her on waist, as she's sitting in front of me now.

' I gotta admit that she's cute though. I know she's wild, but that's just the way I like it... ' I thought. And just as my luck, she was turning her head up and staring back at me, my eyes.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

After some while of staring at his eyes, I got a little smile carved on me, and I knew why...

" You just thought I'm cute, don't you? " I stated with a smile at him. I saw him smile a bit now.

" Not quite " He said with a smile as an addition to his expressionless face ; well, same as me.

" Oh? And what should it be then? " I asked while got myself back at staring the view of the town. At this point, I knew he's going to flirt me, or something like that.

" I just actually thought that you're completely perfect " He stated with a smirk. Oh really?

" And how is that? " I shot him back with the same smirk he got.

" Stella, nobody doubted you that you are strong, smart, beautiful, attractive, and... " He got his words trailed off.

" And~? " I wondered what his response will be... Wait, is it just me or I heard his breathing came closer to me? And that was when I got it...

" ...Sexy " I felt somewhat like to hit his face REALLY HARD, but I couldn't ; not with him, whispering it slowly at my left ear while breathing on my neck like this. Being a girl of course, I felt A BIT excited in a way ; though, that's only applied on him, strangely...

" Darn it... " I muttered, which He heard.

" Hope that got through to you, Stella. You're smiling though " He said in almost a whisper at my ear while breathing in my neck ; okay, I guess I enjoyed it, JUST a little... But still...

" Tch, Not only you said something so alluring such as that in whisper while breathing like that in my neck, you also said it at my left ear. Which of course ; completely hard to resist for girls. You sure know how to 'play', don't you? " And I completely got no idea on either I was actually admiring him or mocking him for that ; it just came out by itself. And here's what the Devil said :

" Admit it Stella ; You're actually enjoying it " I swore I know that he's smirking right now ; I couldn't really see, but I swear He's at it. And to made matters worst, he even got his hand ; the one he used to stroked my hair back then, brushing at my neck gently : DAMN IT... And... NO, I'M NOT ENJOYING IT : Enjoying it? I don't think so just because of these : just because it's making me shiver, sending my heart racing, scattering all my thoughts, and got me lustful at some poin- fine, so maybe I AM ENJOYING IT... or whatever you may call it...

' Fine! So I'm actually enjoying it! But so what? I won't say that to him anyway : telling him that I lose is the very last thing I'll ever do... '

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

' Man, Stella sure is stubborn. But I know ; it's just the matter of time now before she cracks and eventually, give up ' I smirked confidently as I saw Stella, already took the bait (enjoying it). Now, all that's left is just to say some sweet words at her (which I NEVER done to anyone except her and... Freya... I got my own reason for this, and that hypothesis as well : She might be Freya), and knowing that there's no way she'll think clearly at this point, I'm sure I'm going to break her down. I wonder... Let's start with this :

" How's it feel like to be the most gorgeous 'Goddess' in the world? " I said while got my hand on her neck. And you know what I got? She's burning ; just the way I predicted, and most of all : Want it.

" Huh, wonderful, of course... " She replied just like that without even looked at me. Oh well, at the very last, her, responding me, is more than enough 'sign' already.

" Say, Stella, Aren't you tired? " I asked her.

" Nope, why? " She replied me.

" You should be : Because you've been running through my mind at all time " I whispered it slowly to her. I could also heard a little gasp escaped her mouth when I said it while brushing her neck with my fingers.

' Just give it up already ; you won't stand longer anymore... ' I thought. Okay, for the before finalle :

" You know what? When The Gods made you, They were showing off " Yeah, that's right, If you could make them felt like they're the one who's 'The Most' in the world, I'm sure it won't be much longer anymore before they gave and come to you.

" ...Stop it... " She said lowly yet coldly. And Of course, Oh no I won't...

" I ever heard a tale that there are 30 Angels in this world : 11 are playing, 8 are dancing, 7 are singing, 3 are sleeping, and 1, got wrapped in my embrace... " I whispered at her slowly in the ear. Sure enough, after some seconds, I could hear her chuckled ; She's now got over herself : meaning, it's my victory already. Knowing my victory...

" It's my win, Stella... " I whispered slowly. And sure enough, now she got herself leaning on me while putting her head on my chest, staring at me.

" Whatever, Hot Boy~ " She said with a smile while staring at me. Her red face is so cute, and combined with her usual attitude, it's just... Amazing...

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" Say, isn't that your friends? " Stella, who's now got herself leaning on Kaistern, pointed at the distance.

" Oh, the boys who got dragged for shopping. Yup, it's them " Kaistern simply replied.

" Anyway, who cares? I got everything I need in here just right... " He stated while seeing at Stella.

" GOT? Since when is that? " Stella, retorted with a smile.

" Oh, so you still want to hear another of those pick up lines afterall? " Kaistern said.

" ...Hell no... " Was all he got. With that, They spent their time at that plains, all alone, just the two of them.

* * *

><p><em>Let's check out the boys...<em>

_After some minutes passed..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" Man, They sure bought A LOT of stuffs alright... " Zeta commented while sighing, carrying some parts of the 'stuffs'.

" You sure said it " Ren commented.

" Jin, you don't seem troubled with carrying that many... " Ronan stated.

" I'm already used to it. Amy usually asks me to go out and buy things like this together. So, you can say, I'm used to the weight already " Jin said.

" But still, this many... " Ryan's complain was cut by Torn's statement.

" Stop complaining, Orange Head! This is nothing! " Torn stated. Well, he sure is carrying them just fine.

" Oh well, at last we got ourselves to go with our girls, not bad eh? " Ace stated carefreely.

" Hahaha, if you put it that way, yeah " Nate commented. After that, the girls could be heard yelling at them, asking them to walked faster.

" COMING! " The boys replied. While walking and carrying the 'stuffs', Kazuya got his eyes seeing at a certain girl, walking through the crowds : Ecilox.

" Say, guys, what's Ecilox doing here? " Kazuya, being the first to noticed, asked.

" Maybe she just wants to take a walk around " Lass, being the one near him, replied.

* * *

><p><em>Now, to another two persons who just happen to walk around...<em>

* * *

><p>Ixion's POV<p>

Rather than being stuck on that all-gloomy-dark Throne, I chose myself to went out once in a while ; it's not a bad idea. At least I could enjoyed myself a little. Afterall, It's been years since I last saw Serdin, like this. And besides, those crazy two : Scythe and Rebecca, were currently having their moment there, which's completely sickening! Now, back to focus on Serdin. Things sure quite changed, though not that a lot, but still much, compared to more than 100 years ago. And as The New Year is near, Everything in this town showed itself's busy side.

' It's full of people of course. It may be crowded, though, it's still better than being stuck in that place. Afterall, that's what Master 'Ignorance'said to me anyway ' I thought, remembering his words back then.

' But it feels like there's something missing... ' I thought, as I couldn't sense my 'companion', who should be around me by now...

" Hey 'Silence', you're there? " I asked while jerking my head to left. Sure enough, he's here.

" Will you at least say something? Gosh... " I mean, really, this guy sure barely talks at all ; though, I'm the one who's mostly know him, even among Transcenders. So at least, I get him at some points. After some while, he finally replied :

" ...What can I say?... I'm enjoying the view... " Was all he said. Well, I don't mind him accompanying me while being all silent. But it's just, not completely felt right ; as he almost said NOTHING AT ALL...

" Anyway, thanks to your suggestion for clothing, we can walk around like this without dragging to much attention from people " I said my gratitude at him. Yeah, I'm not wearing my usual Death Knight Armor right now : Just my black jacket with silver accessories on it (siver chains, silver cufflinks, and silver zipper for the jacket) ,my black trousers, and my black shoes as well. While walking, I took a glance at the nearby mirrors and got my usual self image : Deep Black Eyed, and White haired. Funny, cause my hair almost in the same color as 'Silence''s hair. Guess that's the reason we got along... no, scratch it, it has nothing to do with that at all.

" ...'Silence', I'm talking to you... " I said. Got no reply. Man,he sure's picking for a fight...

" 'Silence'! " This time, I yelled a bit while turning around. I saw him, standing motionlessly while staring at the nearby alley. Sheesh!

" HEY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW ON WHAT'S CALLED- " He quickly got his hand, shutting me up.

" Ssst! Listen... " He said while gesturing me to look at something. It's a kid who got himself injured while in front him, stood a woman with her short blue hair and her dress, which looked like a princess for me ; the dress got white color with golden linings, much like what a princess would wear.

' Wait, why did that woman felt so familiar? ' Then, I got to see that there're 3 thugs standing in front of her. Seeing that, I wanted to rushed in, but got stopped by 'Silence'.

" What the heck! 'Silence'? " I retorted.

" ...Just see it.. " Oh boy, whatever, I'll do it then. But one thing I know, If anythings happen to that woman while me, being restricted by him from helping her, I'll be sure to got myself slice this guy's head off real good with my Black Blade...

" Hehehe, seems we got a fine lady here~ " one of those thugs commented. Sheesh, I hate those perverted guys ; they have no dignity at all. I wonder what'll happen with that girl now ; If it turns bad, I'll murder 'Silence' for good, he better not got me wasting my time, seeing this for nothing...

* * *

><p>Legnard's POV<p>

" Hehehe, seems we got a fine lady here~ " Those guys said at that lady, which I knew who.

" So~ you come to 'play' with us, Sister~? " another one commented.

" You got a nice body, Miss~ Don't worry, we'll 'treat' you nicely~ " another one of those Sicko. Yet, that woman, just stood up there staring at them fearlessly. And in cold hearted tone, she said :

" ...Just give this kid's money back before I crush you real good, Bastards ; You're all such an eyesore... " She said. One of them walked towards her.

" Oh~ brave words~ Why don't we play a little then~ " The thug mocked while got his hand flew to her face. The next thing was, that man, got shocked and eventually fainted. Seeing that, the other two...

" You Bitch! " The other two got their knife ready and rushed at her. However...

" Storm Chaser! " Purplish arrows of lightnings could be seen flying at the two, shocking them and eventually, got them fainted as well. Then, she took all of their money and gave it to the little kid behind her.

" Here you go~ " That Woman, which I knew, said with her angelic smile.

" Hey, isn't that... 'Pride'? " I could hear 'Wrath' asked. I just nodded at him. Yeah, she's indeed her ; Nerissa, or should I say, 'Pride'.

" What's she doing here? " He asked again. But, I'm more focused on seeing her, so, I turned my gaze back at her rather than answering him.

" Thank you Big Sister~ " That kid ran happily while thanking her. She smiled at the kid, and I smiled at it.

" She's an Angel afterall... " I said with a smile and this proud feeling of her. And just as my luck, she came to...this way. I quickly dragged 'Wrath' away and got ourselves behind the nearby building ; where we're out of her vision range. Sure enough, she walked at where we could see here after some time. But of course, she couldn't see us ; we're behind her, and she didn't even care to look back.

" Now, where should I go... " After seeing at both right and left, she chose left and walked away. Following my will, I got myself at where she decided her way and stare at her ; who eventually, got further, and further away...

" Got your eyes stuck at 'Pride' eh? 'Silence'? " 'Wrath' commented sarcastically.

" ...Just come here quickly... Or you want to just stay there forever? " Not replying him, I stated.

" Yeah, yeah, Lover Boy~ here I co- "

" Wait, 'Wrath'! "

**BRUK**

...Too late...

* * *

><p>Ixion's POV<p>

Owh, What the hell? What was that? I opened my eyes and saw a girl that... WHAT THE?

" Crystal? " I couldn't believe on what I saw : my supposed-to-already-dead fiancee is here? But, as I took a look again...

' Nope, wrong person... ' I said to myself inside. But she sure is looks just like her. And while in my deep thought, I...

" Will you at least help me stand here? " That girl demanded.

" Oh, I'm... I'm sorry miss..." I apologized while helping her to stand and got her fallen stuffs for her.

" Here you go " I gave her stuffs back.

" Thanks " She replied shortly before walked off at where she's heading ; Serdin's Castle.

' ... ' I just stared at her until I couldn't see her anymore.

*ehem*

Crap, I forgot that there's still 'Silence' here...

" ...Got you eyes stuck at Ecilox? 'Wrath'? " And there he had his revenge ; I could see the jerk smiled while saying that. But rather than answering him, I asked him instead.

" You know her? "

" She is a member of The Grand Chase "

" I see... " Ecilox, Grand Chase huh?

" Anyway, who's Crystal? " those words, got me silenced and just stood up at where I am for some seconds, before I finally replied.

" She's my deceased fiancee. The Gods took her away... " I replied while walking away to right ; the opposite direction to 'Pride'.

* * *

><p>Legnard's POV<p>

" So that's why you despise The Gods so much? " As soon as I commented his last statement, I instantly got a Giant Black Blade on my neck, ready to slice me at anytime. It came from no other than 'Wrath' himself. Then...

" Don't. Say it... " He stated in a really dark tone. And before he could attracted any attentions, he quickly vanished his Black Blade to thin air while walked away again. I followed him from behind. Not long after, I saw him stopped while looking at the bulletin board nearby. Curious, I got myself to see on what's he's seeing at, and I got this : A ball dance will be held this night at The Castle. It's also said that, The Chasers will be there as well.

" ...Seems worth to try, 'Wrath'... " I said at him.

" I don't know what you're talking about- " I cut his line.

" At least, you can meet her... " I knew he wanted to as well.

" ...How did you... " See?

" From the way you're saying it and got angry from it, I just know it " I just stated like that.

" Thanks, I know I can count you " He thanked me at last. And in a more happier tone than before.

" ...And I know just the right thing to do... follow me...and... I'll need your help as well... " I seriously know on that 'the right thing to do' part. but first, I'll need him to help me as well...

* * *

><p><em>At the ball dance...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

The Chasers could be seen attending the ball dance. Some were eating, and some were chatting : be it with people or among the Chasers themselves.

" Phew, I'm going for now ; I wanna watch the festival with Rena! " Brendan stated happily while going out.

" Me too guys, some of us already at the festival,and who knows what they're doing " Raven followed him.

" What about you Zeta? " Ash, asked while following those two out.

" Well, I want to ; I don't like noisy place, but... "

" Zeta~ Let's have a dance here~ " Selena's voice could be heard.

" See? " Zeta said at Ash.

" Ok then, good luck with that " Ash went away after saying that. After that Zeta got himself dances with Selena.

" I wish I can be like that as well... " Yuu said when seeing at Zeta and Selena. And that was when a hand is opened just for her.

" Wanna dance? " It was no other than Shamrock.

" Sure " With her reply, they got themselves to the dance floor. But of course, there're still many of the chasers who weren't dancing yet on 'The Chasers Corner'.

" Say guys, do you see Kaistern? Can't find him at anywhere " Kagi asked.

" I don't know, Not seeing him since he's gone with Stella back then " Sieghart said.

" Well, the others already got their dance. Zero with Aira, Ryan with Lire, Ronan with Elesis, Ace with Jenelle, Kazuya with Miragine, And Ren with Elyce " Mari stated.

" Don't forget Jin and Amy as well ; they're the first one among us who dance first " Lass said.

" Of course Jin got dragged by Amy~ " Tela, saying that in cheerful tone.

" Hmm " Torn responded simply while drinking. Then, he saw at Maya.

" Don't you want to dance, Maya? " He asked.

" Sure! " Both of them got themselves to the dance floor as well.

" My, my everyone sure are dancing happily " Arme stated.

" You want to dance as well? " Lass, this time asked her.

" Not thanks, I'd rather choose to be here " Arme said.

" *sigh* Happy huh... " Ecilox, muttered while leaning on the wall. One thing she didn't notice was, while leaning on the wall and closing her eyes, a certain White Haired and Black Eyed man in Black came at her.

" May I have this dance, My Lady? " Hearing those words, she opened her eyes, and found another surprise.

" Hey! You're the one that I bumped back the- " That man quickly got his finger on her mouth and said :

" Let's talk about that while dancing, okay? " He said. Ecilox's responded with :

" Sure, but remember this : After this dance, just forget everything that ever happened ; mostly the dance, okay? " She said at him.

" Fair enough for me " He said gently. And so, they got themselves on the dance floor as well. After that, some minutes had passed...

* * *

><p><em>Let's see on the dancers first...<em>

* * *

><p>Ronan's POV<p>

" Ugh, I still can't get it right.. " Elesis muttered. She's quite irritated on the fact that she stepped on my feet for around... I don't know, to many to count. I know my feet were feeling hurt, but it's worth it ; I dance with her. And after finding the right words for it...

" Haha, just follow my lead slowly, and you'll get it soon, Elesis " I said at her.

* * *

><p><em>On the other side...<em>

* * *

><p>Jin's POV<p>

" You dances beautifully as always, Amy " I complimented her. I got to admit it ; she's really good at it.

" Thank you~! You're not bad yourself " Well, good to know that.

' Thanks to you, for teaching me, Amy ' I thought in mind.

* * *

><p><em>Another Side...<em>

* * *

><p>Lire's POV<p>

" Err, Lire? Can you not move too fast please? " Ryan said at me.

" Oh sorry, I'll move slower then " I replied him.

" Thanks " He stated. After that..

" Man, I'm such a bad dancer... " He said. I giggled at this and replied :

" At least you try, Ryan " And we continued to dance together.

* * *

><p><em>Around the center...<em>

* * *

><p>Shamrock's POV<p>

" Wow, you sure are enjoying the dance, Yuu " I said at her.

" Why of course, Because I'm dancing with you " She said.

" Hahaha, good to know that " I replied her just simply.

* * *

><p><em>How about the others?...<em>

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

" Never expect less from the Water Lily I see " I said while seeing Jenelle spun around while letting her hair got carried by the wind.

" Or you'll gonna get hurt~ " She replied with a smile. I chuckled at that. It's been a while since I last seeing her, dancing like this.

* * *

><p><em>Around the entrance of the Dance Room...<em>

* * *

><p>Aira's POV<p>

I'm having my slow dance with Zero, which I really enjoyed at every step of it. Then, He put a flower at around my left ear. He even said.

" You're cute. And now, you look cuter than ever " He said. I blushed at that, which only made him smiled even more. Still, we got our dance with us.

* * *

><p><em>At a corner...<em>

* * *

><p>Ren's POV<p>

I got to say that, Elyce knew how to dance. Though, she might get herself clumsy at some points ; which is why, I gotta hold her tight, so she won't fall. But I still couldn't get over for one thing...

" Beautiful... " I muttered unconsciously while seeing at her. Unexpectedly, she heard that.

" Hmm? Did you say something Ren? " She asked.

" It's nothing " I simply replied her. Okay, guess she didn't hear that one...

* * *

><p><em>Another corner...<em>

* * *

><p>Nerissa's POV<p>

I got this letter that 'Wrath' gave me back. It's an invitation to attend the ball dance at this place.

" The Silver Hawk? Why am I not completely surprised... " I muttered while looking around for the person with this specific appearance : He's wearing a mask, or so that 'Wrath' said. After some turns, I saw at a figure, leaning on the wall while wearing a silver hawk mask that covered his face ; not entirely though, just mostly at his eyes. I walked to that person. However, the crowds were blocking my view, and as I tried to look there again, he had already vanished. Yet...

" May I have this dance, Princess? " I heard a voice coming from behind me. Before turned around, I...

" My, my, have you been waiting long... " I turned around and when I faced him, I slowly removed the mask from him.

" ...'Silence'? " I knew it's him.

" ..Not really. So, may I have the dance, My Lady? " He said at me with a smile. As for my response, I took his hand and stated this :

" As for the trouble you've gone through, you do deserve it. But~ if your dance is lame, don't even think of dancing with me, ever again. So, think you can do better? " I challenged him. He smiled confidently at me and replied :

" More than you can imagine " He smiled while saying that.

" We'll see about that " With that, I danced with him. Strange, my body felt so light. I don't even really felt if I'm actually stepping on the floor, it's just, I felt really free when dancing with him ; one thing I never experienced before, but kinda already experienced before. What's the word for it.. Deja vu? Yeah, I guess it's that. After some minutes of that 'heavenly' feeling, we finally stopped, slowly of course.

" Well? " He asked with a smile. So he knew already.

" Very well then, 'Silence' you're qualified to always dance with me, whenever you want " I stated at him.

" You may call me Len " he stated shortly.

" Oh, giving your name already? " I replied it with a smile, carved on my face.

" Am I still not qualified enough for it? You know you just got a blissful moment with me here " He said with a gentle smile. He sure asked for it.

" It's Nerissa, remember that really well " I gave him my name ; he's qualified enough for it.

" Believe me : I will. Anyway, just qualified for the dance? Seems I got to work on for the other huh? " he replied and stated what's on his mind.

" As for the others, yes, just as you said. However, your brilliant performance just made you qualified for another thing : As a sign of proud, I'll let you kiss my hand for now. That's what men usually did at dances like this, right? " Sure enough, after that, he kissed my hand gently. Back to saw me in the eyes, and even said another thing :

" Thank you for the honor, My Lady. And You're so in for surprises now, Nerissa " He said while still holding my hand with his gentle smile.

" I'll be waiting for it " I replied, with my cocky smile, challenged him. Then, another thing got to my mind, which I said out so he could hear.

" Huh, when I was saving that kid, you're there, stalking me, aren't you? Len? " I asked him,

* * *

><p>Legnard's POV<p>

" So you notice it... " as I said that, she turned her back on me. Then...

" You know, you always do that : being my stalker at no matter what time or wherever the place is while being all 'Silence'. At first, I thought you're just a good for nothing who stalks me all around... " I just stayed silence, knowing that she still continued it.

" ...But, It turns out that this whole time, I'm always being stalked by a really wonderful person afterall... " She turned her face back at me with a smile carved on her face, I just chuckled.

" ...Len, I want you to prove yourself more, so you don't need to stalk me at all time ; I'll be the who come and call you. Got it? " She got herself closer to me while poking my forehead. I just chuckled at this.

" As clear as a crystal ; just like this ring " I replied her while holding her hand gently. As she drew her hand back, she saw at her finger, a clear, transparent, crystal ring.

" My, Thank you~ And I'll expect more of you, Len~ " She flirted while still saying it in her lady like tone. She even kissed the ring I just gave her, and I feel wonderful for some reasons.

' Thanks to those 2 great tutors, I able to learn on how to dance in just for around an hour. And now, I got her just at where I want it ; seems the sacrifice has paid off. Thank you, 'Wrath', 'Ignorance' ' I said my thanks inside to them ; My Saviours.

* * *

><p><em>Before we saw at the other dancers...<em>

_Why don't we take a look on those who were outside, enjoying the festival..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" BREEEEENDAAAAAANNN! GIVE ME BACK MY DANGO~! " A girl's yell could be heard from far away by The Chasers.

" HAHA, I WILL! ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH ME, RENA~! " This time, Brendan's shout could be heard.

" OH I SURE DARN WILL~! " Along with Rena's shout, two persons could be seen running, passing The Chasers while leaving some dust behind.

" Seems those two are at it again " Blade commented.

" Hahaha, just let them be. I'm sure they're having fun right now " Nate stated carefreely.

" Anyway, Where did you get that mask, Vanilla? " Ash asked, after seeing Vanilla, wearing a golden mask that shaped like a cat.

" Oh, I got this from a nearby store over there " Vanilla, taking off her mask while pointing at the store ; not really far from the though, just about 8 stores behind, and another 3 stores to the left.

" I'm gonna get one first! " Scarlet dashed away to the store.

" Wait for me sis! " Followed by Sapphire.

" Seems fun! " And Raven.

" Oh well, seems got to get one as well " Dark said at the rest. And ran off, followed by others. As for Aura, he left behind, thanks to him, tripping.

" Guys... wait for me! " He got up and catched up with them. After some minutes, everyone got their mask of choice : Scarlet : a Red Hawk mask, Sapphire : a Blue Butterfly mask, Raven : A Black Lion Mask, Dark : a Silver Tiger mask, Ash : a Black Raven mask, Blade : a Black Tiger Wolf mask with Red Linings, Nate : a White Lion mask, And Aura, a Blue and White Eagle mask.

" Yay~! We all got one! " Vanilla chirped happily while seeing at that. And that was when 2 familiar voices could be heard coming...

" RENA! THOSE DANGOS ARE MINE! GIVE IT BACK~! "

" NO WAY~! " Those two voices seemed playful though.

" Now, It's Brendan who's chasing Rena... " Ash stated, making the others sweatdropped. After that, Rena stopped in front of them, while still gripping Brendan's Dangos.

" Wow, nice mask guys! I think I want one. Oh, that one please! " Rena chose a White Cat mask. And just in time she did that, Brendan took his dangos back and laughed at them.

" Hahaha! Feels like seeing a little zoo here! Hahaha~ " Brendan kept on laughing. Rena, seeing this, smirked and whispered something to The Chase. After some seconds, they all turned back to Brendan, with an evil smile on their face. Seeing that, Brendan stopped his laugh and knew that a danger's coming at him...

" ...Let me guess : Something bad is going to happen at me, right? " Brendan asked at them.

" Not really~ We just want you to wear this cheer leading outfit Amy gave me this afternoon~ " Rena said while showing the cheer leader costume. It's for girls alright. Brendan's reply was...

" Oh, I see... ! Since when the fireworks is starting? " Brendan exclaimed at the last part while pointing at the sky. Sure enough, everyone turned around and saw at the sky, yet...

" GOTTAGOSEEYA! " Brendan ran away from them. Seeing that...

" HE ESCAPED! " Raven exclaimed. And...

" AFTER HIM! " Rena and Scarlet yelled at the same time. The chase through the New Year, begin...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, At the peak of the tallest building somewhere in Serdin...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" HIIEEEE~! " Brendan's scream could be heard even at the tallest building in Serdin.

" GET BACK HERE! THIS IS FOR YOU! FOR ALWAYS PULLING OUT PRANKS ON US! " The rest of The Chasers yelled. A sound of sigh could be heard coming from one of two figures, who watched it all from the peak of that tall building.

" Hahaha, They sure are having fun, Cross! " Eli's voice.

" I couldn't imagine when Brendan got caught and wear that.. " Cross mumbled. After that, they laughed at the same time.

" Anyway, you wanted to be here because you don't like noisy place like below right? " Eli stated while seeing at how lively Serdin is right now, as lights could be seen at everywhere through the night.

" And there's also a 'Magic' that will only work when it's midnight, and the lighting for it is just perfect... " Cross stated, making Eli curious.

" Owh~ What is it Cross? Tell me~! " Eli squealed happily. As for Cross, he just smiled and replied :

" Just wait for it ; you'll see " He replied while gazing at the festival below them.

* * *

><p><em>Now, on the 2nd floor's balcony of the castle...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" You don't want to dance, Dio? " Ley's voice.

" I thought we already do that Ley... " Dio groaned while just seeing at the scenery outside, where lots of light could be seen on the town.

" Such a nice sight huh? " Ley commented.

" Not bad for me " Dio replied shortly. The two of them were enjoying on what they're doing right now : seeing the town at night. It seemed lively, as many sparkles of lights remained there.

* * *

><p><em>Let's check the other dancers...<em>

* * *

><p>Zeta's POV<p>

" So... " Selena's voice trailed off. I wonder why...

" Hmm? What is it Selena? " I asked her, urging her to continue.

" So, how do I look? " She asked. In my opinion, She looks beautiful in that Black Prom Dress. At the first time seeing it, I remembered that I found a hard time, taking my eyes away from her. So...

" Honestly, I think you're beautiful " I complimented her.

" Aw~ Thanks~ You look handsome as well~ " She flirted. I just smiled a little at it while continuing our dance.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuya and Miragine...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

As for Kazuya and Miragine, They could be seen dancing just fine. But of course, with Kazuya, being all nervous and red across her face. Miragine, seeing that, put her hands on his forehead.

" Kazuya, you're burning. Want to take a break now? " She asked in her voice, which of course, got him swayed for a moment.

" S..Sure " He replied shortly.

" Say, are you caught a fever or something? " She asked.

" It could be... " He replied. Yet, in his mind was...

' Actually, it's because I'm completely have no idea on what to say to you! You're just too gorgeous, and I'm so nervous... ' He thought.

* * *

><p><em>Torn and Maya...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" Sorry if I'm not dancing any better. I never am the best dancer to begin with " Maya said at Torn.

" Don't worry. Just follow me, and you'll do it just fine. Let's start with the slow dances first... " Torn stated.

" Okay~ " Maya replied cheerfully.

* * *

><p><em>What about Kaistern? Let's find out...<em>

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

" Oh? So you know how to dance afterall " Stella commented at my dance. But I don't care about that...

" You sure pick a nice dress for this night, Stella... " I couldn't deny it just how perfect she is in that dress : It's a White, some kinda like a Princess dress, that's quite revealing at almost all part. Not only that, she smells good as well ; so good that it's almost evil, as it almost drives me to... don't make me say it. And I knew why. I came closer to her and whispered.

" You sure are trying to drive me crazy, aren't you Stella? " her reply was...

" And~ did it work~? " I knew that tone, she's flirting me, and while smiling as well. Well, to begin with, we flirted with each other afterall. I got myself closer to her left ear and whispered softly :

" ...More than you know... " I whispered as I held her shoulder. Sure enough, she got all trilled when I whispered it ; trilled in excitement, as now her breathing pattern became different, and faster indeed. And when I drew my head back and looked at her. I got that image where she looked at me passionately and she got her arms wrapping my neck as well. We got both of our faces just some inches apart.

" My, my, aren't you hasty? " I shot her back, with a smile.

" Shut up. I know you want it as well~ " Indeed, I am.

" ...The atmosphere is just right, huh? " I stated.

" Hmm~ " She nodded while hummed it. I smirked at this. Knowing what to do next...

" Anyway, I know juts the right place for this.. Come with me " With that, I took her hand, and both of us went out from The Room.

* * *

><p><em>And something you want to know...<em>

_When Kaistern and Stella went out..._

* * *

><p>Ixion's POV<p>

" So, Ixion, was it? " That woman, Ecilox, asked me.

" Yeah? " I gently asked her back.

" Why do you want to dance with me? " She asked. This is just the response that I was waiting for the whole time. I remembered on what Master 'Ignorance' said back then :

" _First, she will dances with you to see whether you can please her or not ; that's the first step, she's testing you. Second, if she's already trying to talk to you in the middle of dancing with you ; that means she is starting to accept you. Third, If she's asking your reason on why you choose to dance with her after feeling on how it feels to dance with you ; that means she wants to know more about you, which is a good thing. Now, what will you do if it gets to the third? " _those, were his words back then. And, what will I do huh?

" You want to know? " Let's start with this.

" Just say it " And that's her reply. With that, I...

" Okay then. But first, I want you to close your eyes " I said to her. I recalled that woman would normally asked on why should they did that. But as for her, she just did that right away ; is she not even feeling cautious at all? Anyway, I got two earrings out of my pocket and let Ecilox wore them, by me, wearing that for her.

" ...Earrings? " She opened her eyes while smiling. She also touched them as well, making sure that they really were earrings.

' ...I couldn't take it anymore... ' I know this might be a really foolish move for me, but, somewhere, within me, I wanted her to always remember me. So... I embraced her and closed the gap between my lips and hers.

' ...I hope you'll always remember me... '

* * *

><p>Ecilox's POV<p>

WHAT THE? Right after wearing me those earrings, he suddenly embraced and kissed me! But, strange... ; I don't even feel like to pull myself away. I closed my eyes...

' ... ' I could feel it. The heat... The passion... The strange warmth that I never felt before... My pulse is also quicken, and I couldn't think clearly ; I just let myself dragged into it.

' ... ' I didn't even know that both of my hands already made their way, wrapping his neck, nor do I even noticed it : I just feel it. The kiss got deeper. Our tongues met. I moaned a little from it, and I felt a shiver from it, down to my spine.

' ... ' I didn't even count nor do I knew how many time had passed since we first kissed. Now, slowly, we broke apart, gasping for air as we weren't breathing at all while kissing. I didn't know on what to say, I couldn't even think the words for it. I noticed that he was trying to say something, and it was...

" ...Like you say before, just forget it... Though somewhere, within me, I want you to remember me... " ...that. I just stood there, saying and doing nothing at all but staring at him ; he's not half bad, to be honest he's more... Then I noticed one thing : even just for a moment, I'm sure a black magic circle appeared around his right wrist ; which he looked at. Then, he saw back at me and...

" It's time already, I'll be going now, Ecilox. I hope you remember me... " He said before giving a kiss at my hand gently and walked away. I watched him went away until I couldn't see him anymore.

" ...Stupid Idiot... " I muttered. I felt a need of fresh air, so, I went out to the balcony while trying to kept my promise up : forgetting it. But, Why CAN'T I?

' Urgh, why can't I forget him at all? I'm the one who said it yet, I'm the one who can't as well? How stupid... Khk! This is all your fault! Ecila! Nylox! ' Didn't know on where I should threw this feeling of frustration away, I blamed those two.

* * *

><p>Ixion's POV<p>

' ... ' I walked out to the garden, and sure enough, I saw both 'Pride' and 'Silence' already waited for me.

" So, how's it going? " I asked them.

" I never know that he's such a good dancer~ I would like to dance with him at anytime now ; he's qualified for it~ " 'Pride', saying that while clinging onto his left arm. 'Silence' blinked his right eye at me, and so did I, replied him in the same way as well.

' It thanks to you too, 'Silence'. I teach you on how to dance while you got the 'silver tongue' part ; He's the one who taught me on how to said the best words for this kind of situation back then. Trust me : I never am one of those 'smooth-talker', or so I'll say. And despite of him, being silent at most times, I actually know that gift of him just right... ' I thought, somewhat, thanking him as well.

" ...So, we're going now? " 'Silence' suggested.

" Yeah " I replied shortly.

" Let me choose the way, so we can enjoy this moment better! " 'Pride' suggested. Oh well, whatever, I didn't even planning on going away so quickly from here anyway... With that, we walked away from the castle. While walking, there's just one word that I think of :

' ...Ecilox... ' I thought while taking the last glance of that Castle.

* * *

><p><em>Now, Back to Kaistern and Stella...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

At the very top of Serdin's Castle, Kaistern and Stella could be seen standing while gazing at the town ; which seemed so lively, thanks to the lights.

" The Fireworks will come from that direction. And from here, we should have the best angle to see them... " Kaistern muttered, which loud enough for Stella to hear. As for Stella, she walked closer to Kaistern and put her palm on his chest, somewhat feeling his heartbeat.

" Stella? "

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

" Stella? " I thought and said that at the same time. Usually, when a girl intentionally putting their hands on a boy's chest, it means one thing : She wanted that guy forever... I felt my blood arose at my whole body, and my heart is racing. Though, I don't want to fall for that... yet... After some seconds of silence, she finally spoke up.

" Say... When the New Year come, The Fireworks will be released as well right? " she asked still holding my chest ; not that I care, though, I wonder if that's really true...

" Yeah. And as to commemorate it, The Fireworks will last for around 30 minutes... " My last words trailed off, as I saw her walked closer to me, and embraced me. I could see those lovely eyes of hers staring at the cold one of mine.

" ..Easy your 'Storm', Stella... " I whispered at her, smiling, I think.

" I just want to adjust my position and timing, that's all... " She said. Timing huh?

" Then, how about... " I whispered my idea to her. She nodded and...

" Let's go with that... " She whispered back in reply.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

I'm waiting for the moment. As for now, we just stared at each others eyes, feeling the passions inside it. Just thinking of that made my heart skipped twice faster as it normally should.

' ...It should be here by now... ' Sure enough, around 4 seconds after I thought that, I could hear a sound of Fireworks, being launched, but not exploded yet.

' Now! ' As I thought that, I drew myself closer to him...

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Kaistern and Stella, who're now embracing each other, pulled themselves closer, and kissed at the same time the first Fireworks exploded ; which then followed by other Fireworks. At first, they just made a lips contact to each other. But, as the time goes by, they deepen their kiss, making their tongues met and wrestled at each other. It was just a normal kiss, which gradually turned to a passionate kiss, and slowly turned into a REALLY wild one. None of them could be seen backing at all, in fact, they seemed to want more of it. They didn't care about the surroundings anymore, nor did they care about everything anymore.

All they care right now was, how to made that great feeling, that sends the chills down to their whole body, last, and last forever. Stella could be seen as the first one who ran out breath already after those minutes. But didn't want to lose the feeling so early, she forced herself to catched up with Kaistern, despite of her, knowing that. However, the need of Oxygens indeed forced them to broke up some seconds after that. The two were could be seen breathing and coughing as well ; of course, they were far passing the limit of their lungs capacity already.

" Happy New Year " They managed to say that and smile despite of them, still panting heavily. After some times...

" ...You don't need to hide that all-red face from me Stella, it's useless... " Kaistern teased her, as she's trying to turned away. With that Stella turned back again, facing him this time.

" ..Huh, you said to hold my 'Storm' back then. And yet, look at you ; you got an even greater 'Storm' than mine. You're the first one who's making it wild, I recalled? " Stella, shot him back with a smile. Kaistern, laughed a little before replying.

" ..Won't do that if it was somebody other than you though... " Kaistern replied with his smile.

" ...I while crush you with my own hands if you ever do that... " Stella, still smiling, replied.

" ...Try me... " Kaistern replied in smile. Stella just responded with her chuckle. After that, they walked to each other and hugged. Stella buried her face on his chest, completely clueless on what to say next ; same as Kaistern. As for Kaistern, he embraced her on her waist, and felt just how smooth and soft her skin is...

" ...Your skin... it's really soft... " Kaistern, said that, better than said nothing at all ; it would make it ackward.

" ...Huh, Whatever... " She just replied like that. And that's how they spent the night.

* * *

><p><em>What about Cross's 'Magic'?...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

As the New Year came, happiness could be seen on everyone's face. Whoever he is, and wherever he is, They all smiled for the New Year that they will been through.

" It's so beautiful " Eli commented The Fireworks while sitting beside Cross.

" Indeed, it is " Cross said honestly. After some while, Eli remembered something..

" Oh right! Cross! Show me that 'Magic'! Show me! Show me! Show me~! " She squealed in pure excitement.

* * *

><p>Cross's POV<p>

So she remembered it. Okay then, here goes...

" Close your eyes " I said.

" Okay~! " And she did that immediately. I searched for a thing in my pocket and got it out ; it's a necklace which shaped like 3 rocks that got place in triangular pattern, with the one on the top, got covered a bit by the two below it.

" You may open your eyes now, Eli " As I said that, she opened her eyes. But that's not the end yet...

" Watch " I placed the necklace at where it could be lighted up by The Fireworks's light. Sure enough, It produced so many colors when got faced by those lights ; it's sparkling beautifully, the reason why I chose it for her.

" Wow... Is that for me? " Eli asked.

" Not just for you.. " I replied while splitting it in two ; it's two parted to begin with, left and right. It's being split in zigzag pattern at the middle of it.

" One for you, and one for me " I smiled while give her one of it. After that, I wore my necklace's part and reminded her of something :

" Make sure to wear that or- " before I could even finished my words, she hugged me and said :

" Thank you Cross~! " Right after she got hers, she hugged me. I wonder if I should be annoyed or happy instead.

' Oh Well, I guess it's okay ' Seems I prefer the happy one. I smiled at her.

* * *

><p><em>Yet, little that they know about something...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Little that everyone knew, A man, who got the same face as Kaistern, yet, with his eyes and hair in golden, could be seen walking through the festival while enjoying the very sight of The New Year. Yes, that man is no other than Verse. Then, a girl (I won't tell her appearances nor her name, for now) could be seen running toward him from distances.

* * *

><p>Verse's POV<p>

" Hey~ Wait for me~! " A girl, which I knew, could be seen trying to catch up with me. As she got to my side...

" Wow! It's so beautiful! " She exclaimed happily.

" Do You like it? " I asked her.

" Yes! Thanks for bringing me here~! It is so exciting! " She replied energetically.

" Hahaha, it indeed is exciting " I replied. While walking along with her, I thought of this :

' Enjoy this moment for now, 'Real'... But, when the fates come to meet and crossed their paths at each other, you'll know what it mean to be... Nah, better not spoil it now... ' I thought. Now, I saw at the night sky, which's now full of Fireworks.

' The Transcenders... The Chasers... Stella... You... And this girl besides me... I could see the gears of your fate is starting to move, Kaistern ' Was my last thought before went away from that place.

' As for now, Happy New Year, to all of you ' I thought, while walking even further away with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me : There you have it guys! =3 Happy New Year! =3 And don't forget, review! =3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**1. I hope I got everyone's personalities just right, tell me if I'm wrong =3**

**2. What Kaistern did to Stella at The Plains... Trust me, it works, boys =3 And sorry for that, girls =3 Don't kill me please XD It also marks Kaistern X Stella as well =3**

**3. Note : Kaistern only able to feel and act like that to Stella because =Spoiler= =3**

**4. Yeah, another pair from my OCs is Len X Nerissa =3**

**5. Nerissa : still Damn Prideful... XD Though, that's just the way she is =3**

**6. The other one is Ixion X Ecilox, I already confirmed this with Fata Moon =3 Ecilox is her OC =3**

**7. The Masks... I just got the idea came to me, I Hope it's good =3**

**8. Brendan got chased =3 But still having a good moment of course =3**

**9. Kaistern and Stella are...**

**10. Again, Kaistern only feel and do that to Stella. There's a reason for that of course. I'll tell, but not now =3**

**11. Cross just got his 'Magic' for Eli =3**

**12. The girl who walked along with Verse... I won't spoil anything for now, but she is My Last OC (The 9th) for Reincarnation Flame. More about her will be revealed later there =3**

**13. I can't believe this story turns out to be this long... =_=**

**14. In the end, I hope it's good, and you guys are enjoying it! =3 Cya in Reincarnation Flame~! =3**


End file.
